Zalaku Gembeard
=Physical Description= Though slightly shorter then some trolls, Zalaku still attempts to make himself smaller, usually sitting or going closer to Tauren and large peoples. Zalaku has taken to wearing a mask or hat to cover his hair, it seems to have changed from the mohawk though... Zalaku’s tusks are long and brushed to an ivory white usually capped with gold on the tips, his eyes being red by themselves have a strange enchantment on him that betrays his inner thoughts by glowing different colours and changing shape accordingly. Zalaku may be seen in his traveling gear if he is caught on short notice or was not prepared; his traveling gear usually complied of any armour he has found during his many jobs for his employers. If he has time, Zalaku wears a full black suit complete with a large brimed hat, if working with his pack, Zalaku wears a wolf mask and trible like clothing. A large spiked shield is kept on his back made for both defence should the need arise and a table to display his wares... should the need arise. A metal ring has been attached to Zalaku's right tusk with two feathers a black one and a rainbow one, along with a wolf fang. Some runes seem to be burned into the ring as well, at an angle that could not have been done by himself and in a language not his own, it is now known that it is the mark of Ptesanwi Taurenblight's mates =History= Zalaku was rescued by a dwarf hunter by the name of Trodin Gembeard, a trader on the echo Isles, from his presumed grandfather, an old cannibal troll using Zalaku as bait to lure predators and travelers alike for food. Trodin then started raising the young troll as his own son, combining the only two words he knew in troll Zala “coin” and ku “eye” (at least that is what the words sounded like to a dwarf) along with his faithful pet, a large tigress whom took to Zalaku as if he were her own cub. After this he started to train Zalaku in the art of trading with everyone and anyone. He allowed Zalaku to stay out front with him as he managed his warehouse with the clients, having a troll in tow calling him “dad” brought in business as a friend to the trolls, and a gimmick for the alliance races to poke fun at while they waited for their shipments. Zalaku observed his “father” taking large crates if gems from rather distasteful men and then selling them back to others who were complaining that they keep getting their gems taken by pirates. One day coming up on Zalaku’s 13th birthday, a ship came in with a large group of gnomish and dwarven warriors demanding that Trodin stop immediately or face the punishment of Admiral Proudmore and the Gnomeragon. Trodin made a simple gesture as he reached for his gun and suddenly Zalaku was being dragged away by Trodin’s pet Tiger. As Zalaku struggled to return fighting against the powerful beast he watched the attackers running into their boats and watch as suddenly his home (and the rest of the compound for that matter) blew up in a large explosion. For the next 7 years(or so) Zalaku was raised by the tiger whom obediently kept with her master’s last request to save the boy. As Zalaku grew he became more aware of the world around him, and more importantly the elements within. As Zalaku started to learn more and more about the elements on the small patch of Island that was his home he became more curious about the world that he once knew. One day a hunting expedition of the famous hunter Nesignwey passed by looking for the lost treasure of Trodin presumably guarded by his long lost pet an old and extremely large tiger. As Zalaku approached the camp he saw the gnomes in the camp, the race, and weapons that the guards were carrying drew a great rage from Zalaku, running full tilt at the camp and charged up a large lightning bolt aimed at the nearest guard. Just then a gunshot was let off and a loud thump was heard, Zalaku looked back and was horrified to see his “mother” lying on the ground with a gnome held down between her large paws. Zalaku screamed and ran over to her trying to apply his healing abilities but the wound was deep and the shot true to her heart fired by Nesignwey himself. Zalaku fell over tears streaming down his face as the gnomes went to work skinning and cutting the large tiger apart before his very eyes. One of the hunting party walked over to Zalaku and tossed the tiger’s collar to him a simple gold coin with a silk ribbon wrapped around it. Zalaku then broke down, completely blacking out and was taken to Sen’jin and raised by the trolls until he was brought back from insanity. Lacking in the ability to deal with such a loss Zalaku simply reverted to his training and once again became a merchant of everything and anything. The resulting trauma has left him to become obsessed with gems and coins as his father was and always absently fondle his first gold coin given to him by his mother. Once in Sen'jin Zalaku was subjected to high levels of neglect. Once his mind was semi right he was informed by one of the elders that he was not to associate with female trolls beyond selling fish for his caretaker the hermit fisher on the coast. He was told that he was an "outsider" and was never to mate. Later Zalaku was exiled from Sen'jin for attempting to sell a earing ment to start a courting ritual. Zal seems to avoid Sen'jin as much as possible and is constantly weary of the village if he is forced there. =Personality= Being raised by a dwarf, a tiger and trolls, Zalaku has developed a strange combination of all three races’ different quirks and tendencies. His father, instilling a hearty and friendly nature usually not shown by other trolls to non-trolls, his way of thinking being “A friend is your greatest asset... and more than likely the easiest to get”. Zalaku taking this to heart attempts to become friends with everyone, usually a little more physically then most of the other horde races (usually through hugs, flirts, pats on the back and hand kisses). From the trolls he learned his eating habits and accent, and his ideals on everyone being family. From his mother tiger, he still has some cat like qualities, such as being attracted to shiny objects, wanting to chase moving things, and his attraction to animals, usually large ones. First and foremost Zalaku is a merchant, wanting to sell almost anything and everything he can. He acts as body guard, training dummy, assassin, paid duellist and really anything someone can think of and will pay him, he’ll do it (one of which jumping off Thunder Bluff’s main rise for 5 gold pieces... which then paid for the medical bill for his legs). Unfortunately being a merchant, if Zalaku has no material gain to be had, he will ask for payment of some kind. When paid he is fiercely loyal, and will do anything he is told to by his employer to the letter. =Recently= Zalaku is a member of the stray, and can usually be spotted with one or more of the pack around him Zalaku is now an oathbound of the Tears of Draenor Through Travels presented to him by Mograg , Zal was able to have some closure on the death of his perants. Zalaku has been claimed as the mate of Ptesanwi Taurenbane and is marked by the metal ring around his right tusk and a wolf mask that looks oddly familar to those whom know Ptesanwi.